


A tree

by Pomelofangirl



Series: Feelsy feels of feels. [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, rin being sad in australia what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see a tree on your way to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tree

**Author's Note:**

> I stared at the screenshots of that new movie trailer and was like "what if I write some Rin angst"
> 
> If you don't like 2nd pov (You being the narrator) then I'm sorry and you are missing out.

You see a tree on your way to school.

You see a tree that reminds you of that tree. To you, a very important one. 

The Australians call it cherry blossom, but for you it will always be a sakura.

Even if you will become a professional swimmer and fullfill your fathers dream.

There will always be a sakura tree, which blooms in March.

Cherry blossom is the word that descibes these trees, that are green.

The shape might remind you of sakura in your elementary school, but the breeze of spring reminds you that you never actually saw that tree in bloom.

It reminds you that one of the things you wanted to do was to swim in a pool of cherry blossoms. But that's an impossible dream, so at least you wanted to see the petals falling with your friends.

To get a memory which will strengthen you for your quest to conquer the world with your swimming.

Of course, you didn't forget the sight or the relay.

Nor did you forget the trophy you buried with them together.

In fact you are reminded of your friends everytime you walk by this odd tree.

It's similar to that one but different.

Just like the bond with your friends.

You feel them near, because of the ocean that connects you to them, but at the same time you know that they are far away.

You want to believe that they would remember you, and agree to go with you to dig up that relay trophy.

That tree somehow serves as a reminder.

 

. . .

 

After the race with Haru you change your way to school.

Of course it's different. And longer. And you come late to your first class on that day you are back in school.

You also notice that you are not getting better at swimming. And that the friends you thought you made are doing great without you.

Of course.  
As usual.

The different one.

The romantic wierdo with his sakura obsession.

What even is a sakura?

It's not a proper word in English. 

It doesn't exist here in Australia, where you are now and will probably stay for the most part of your life. 

You cast your old swimming glasses which you had at the relay into the sea at the Beach.

The next day you take the quicker way to school.

You pass the tree that reminded you of something you loved once.

You look at it, and remember that it caused you to smile for some reason.

But you can't remember that reason, and you look at it, sadly.

It's just a tree now.


End file.
